Problem With Kittens
by AvenaCookie
Summary: Weechester fic!. 8 year old Sammy finds some Kittens at Uncle Bobby's place. But when one Kitten is in trouble, its Sammy to the rescue. But when things do not go as planned, who will rescue Sammy while the others are busy and not paying attention to where Sammy went? hurt!Sam, Worried!Dean. Two Shot! ***COMPLETE!***
1. Chapter 1

_I had my phone media player on shuffle tonight. The song that played was Ballad of Ianto Jones and somehow this story formed. As I said, my obsession is with wee!chesters. Dean is 12. Sam is 8. I posted this on my Facebook and decided to post here too! _

_A TWO SHOT. _

* * *

**Problems with Kittens**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uncle Bobby!" Little 8 year old Sam Winchester yelled and jumped out of the Impala. Bobby was working on an old Chevy El Camino when he heard Sam's voice. He jumped a bit and hit his head on the hood.

"Ow sonofa… " Bobby tried to stop the words exiting his mouth when he saw Sam there smiling at him. Tried. The words came out and Sam placed his hand over his mouth.

"Oooooo" Sam mumbled.

"Come ere kid!" Bobby extended his greasy hands towards Sam. Sam eyes widen and took a step back.

"No! You all greasy!"

"Let me make you into a grease monkey!" Bobby yelled and reached for Sam. Sam yelled and took off running back to the Impala. Dean was closing the door to the car when Sam ran into Dean's legs.

"Sammy…what's wrong?" Dean looked down at Sam as he hid behind him.

"Uncle Bobby wants to make me into a grease monkey!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, keep it down." John warned his youngest as John went to greet his old friend.

"Its ok Sammy. I won't let Bobby get ya." Dean placed his arm around Sam and lead him away from the car. They both followed behind their dad and stood together, Sam still hiding behind Dean. "Threatening little kids now Uncle Bobby?"

"Can it Deano. Wasn't going to mess the kid up. I know how he gets when he's dirty." Bobby rolled his eye sand adjusted his hat.

"Yea, he freaks big time!." Dean teased.

"I do not.." Sammy whined. He just didn't like to be dirty.

"Really? Give me a hug Sammy.." Bobby reached for Sam again.

"No!" Sam ran into the back of the salvage yard in the back. Both boys knew that place like the back of their hands and Sammy knew where to run. The action set the adults into a laughing fit and both went to look at the car Bobby was working on. Dean turned to go to Sam but Bobby had other ideas.

"Come on Dean, let me show ya how to change timing belt." Bobby went back to the car's engine.

"But Sammy…"

"He'll be fine. I got traps for everything at the entrances. We all safe here. Come here." Bobby reassured Dean. So protective of the little runt.

"He doesn't know what traps are." Dean said, still worried

"You still haven't told him?" Bobby looked at John. "Why on earth have you kept that youngin in the dark? At his age, Dean was doing back flips with one hand and shooting a gun with the other hand."

"And hitting all the bull eyes." Dean grinned.

"No. I don't want him to know yet." John answered as he kept his eyes on the El Camino engine.

"He's asking questions dad. He's really smart and is putting things together." Dean said.

"I said no Dean." John turned to see his oldest and sighed.

"But he can learn to defend himself and…"

"You want this life for Sammy? Because if you did you would of told him already. I don't want this for him just yet. You know how he gets. When he gets older and is able to understand this more, then I will. But it will be my decision. " John turned his attention to Bobby. "My son. My decision."

"Dean…" Sammy tugged on the edge of his shirt and looked at the ground. Dean hoped that Sammy didn't hear anything they were saying.

"Hey squirt. You ok?" Dean knew those signs. Sammy wanted something.

"Yea.. Do you think Unc'e Bobby will let me play with the kittens?"

"If its ok with Dad and Uncle Bobby." Dean sighed, if he did hear something he would of asked him what they there talking about. Kittens. Dean smiled as Sammy stood at attention and got his Dad's attention.

"um.. Dad. Uncle Bobby… can I play with the kittens?" Sam asked, giving those eyes a good work out.

"Cats?! I don't have cats!" Bobby hated Cats.

"They babies. They inside a car over there." Sammy pointed to a stack a few cars down where they were working on. The cars were used for parts and some where stacked up on each other while others were smashed like pancakes.

"Those cats are feral. They could be dangerous."

"Uncle Bobby, they just babies. Not feral." Sammy knew babies don't hurt anyone. "What's feral?"

"Sam, those are wild kittens. Remember the zoo rules?" Dean asked Sam and knew he might get in trouble for what he just said but it had to be said.

"No touch wild animals." Sammy answered.

"And?"

"Leave wild animals alone. No teasing."

"Good. You remembered. You got a brain under all that hair." Dean hugged his little brother and messed his hair up.

"Dean…." Sammy whined as he tried to get out of the teasing.

"You can go play inside Sammy. I have a new book on my desk. Unless you want to help us fix the car." Bobby offered Sam the choice.

"New book!" Sammy turned and ran into the house. They all laughed at the small kid antics and continued to work on the car, the previous conversation was left alone. A new one took its place.

"Zoo?" John asked Dean who bit his lip. Dean lowered his head and took in a deep breathe.

"Yea. The zoo we went to when.. You were away… and….." Dean began to explain while they fixed the car.

.

.

.

An hour later, the trio came back into the house to get something cold to drink. The sun was on full blast, a term Sammy liked to use when in the back of the Impala on hot days like this. Bobby went to grab a cold beer and handed it to John. He grabbed one for himself and a cold soda for Dean.

"Sammy?" Dean called for his brother but didn't hear a response. He opened his can of soda and walked into Bobby's study. He smiled and a few minutes later came back to the kitchen.

"Found Sam?" John asked.

"Yea, he's asleep on the sofa with the book on his chest. Opened a window a bit. Its hot."

"So lets see if that car will turn on." Bobby finished his drink and took another couple outside. John placed his arm around Dean and followed Bobby out. The moment alone told Dean that his dad forgave him about the zoo incident. Dean was glad and placed his arm around his Dad waist. John smiled at his son. It was such a great time to have a break from all the hunting and just doing simple things with the family was something John would never take for granted. Bobby sat in the seat and turned the car on. With one turn of the key the engine came to life.

"Ha! I did it!" Dean cheered, he fixed it! Before Dean could actually say those words, the engine made a large POP noise and turned off.

"Damnit.! Ready for round 2?" Bobby tossed the keys and went back to the engine. Dean sighed and knew he wasn't going to leave until the car was running.

.

.

.

The POP sound made Sammy jump from his sleep. He looked around for what could of caused that noise and looked out the open window. He could hear Bobby cussing and turn off a car. Sammy giggled and covered his mouth when he heard the bad words. He wasn't allow to say those. He heard a small noise to his left and saw a small kitten wondering around.

"Kitty. Too hot to be outside." Sammy said to himself and saw the kitten walk around lost. Sammy knew where the others were and he wouldn't really be playing with them. So his dad couldn't get mad if he was just there to return the kitten back. Sammy climbed out of the window and went after the kitten.

"Kitty kitty. Come here. Your brothers must be worried." Sammy walked up to the kitten and tried to grab it. The kitten thought it was under attack and jumped up a few cars and entered through the back window of one of them. "I'm not going to hurt you kitty. My brother Dean would be worried if I was gone. Bet yours too"

Sammy tried to convince the kitten to come back but it seemed to curled up on the dashboard of the car he jumped in. Sammy tried to open the front door but it was locked. He tried the back door and was happy it was open. The back seat of the car was bent forward, exposing the trunk. Sammy climbed into the car and stood on the back seat and reached for the kitten. Sammy couldn't reach. "Come here kitty…." Sammy stretched and stood on his tippytoes on the seat and reached for the dashboard.

The kitten sensed danger for its own safety and jumped forward to escape back the way it came. Sammy jumped back, scared that the kitten was attacking him. A move that was a huge mistake. Sammy foot slipped back as he fell on his rear and rolled into the trunk of the car. Sammy's head hit the inside of the trunk and caused the little boy to blackout. The sudden hit caused the back seats to flip up and cover the entrance of the trunk. The seats were upright and the heat from the sun was reaching its high peek.

.

.

.

* * *

_END OF PART 1... Does anyone want to know what happens next?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Problem With Kittens.**

_PART two! Final part!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

The El Camino came to life for the 3rd time. Dean waited this time to celebrate because the other two times he jinx it and the car died a short time after. Dean waited next to the driver side while Bobby gave it gas. The engine reved up and was still running. Dean looked at his dad and then at his uncle.

"Finally! That has been giving me trouble since yesterday."

"Good thing we came old man. Maybe you need glasses because it was a simple fix." Dean patted his uncle on the shoulder.

"Why you little…" Bobby went to grab Dean but he jumped back quick.

"Getting slow too." Dean teased as he raced back into the house. It took almost 2 hours but the car was running and he had to tell Sam about it. "Sammy! Guess what!" Dean ran into the study room where Sammy was taking his nap but didn't see his kid brother there. "Sammy?" Dean yelled and ran upstairs to check if he was there.

"Mustang!" Dean yelled as he ran downstairs and checked the rooms but he still couldn't find him. 'Mustang.. Mustang!" Dean had a bad feeling about this. Sammy was gone. Dean ran back outside towards his dad.

"Woa, Dean what's the matter?" John noticed the worried look on Deans face. Something was wrong. Sam. It has to be Sam.

"Sam. I can't find him." Dean turned towards the house. "He's not there and I said our word…."

"Your word?" Bobby asked. This was new.

"Sam likes to hide and think its some kind of joke. We made a deal if we yelled out the word Mustang he would stop hiding." John explained.

"You think he went with the cats?" Bobby remembered the kid being happy about the cats.

"Lets go. " John kept calm and lead the search party throughout the salvage yard.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled and went the direction he remembered Sammy told them about the kittens.

"SAM!" John and Bobby yelled. Bobby stopped and looked down at the floor. He wasn't a great tracker but the foot prints on the dirt were small. "John, Dean.. Come ere."

"Those are Sammy shoes. They make small paw prints when he walks on them." Dean traced the small footprint with his finger. It lead to several cars stacked up on each other. Dean followed them and looked at the cars. "SAMMY!"

.

.

.

"Sammy…" Sammy started to wake up. He could hear his name being called from far away. He tried to open his eyes and blinked a couple of times but it was so dark and hot. He started to cry as he thought he couldn't see. He tried to sit up but his head hit something metal above him. Sammy rubbed his forehead where it was hurting a lot and felt warm liquid running down his forehead down to his shirt. His dad is going to get mad for getting dirty. Sammy tried to feel his way around but the metal was really hot. The only cool place was the small carpet he was sitting on.

"De…" Sammy began to cry more. He wanted his brother. His brother would always be there after every nightmare. He kept him safe. "Daddy…" Sammy cried. He needed someone to comfort him right now. He was alone, scared and so hot. He laid back down and curled on to himself. "De… " Sammy cried until the pain in his head was too much and passed out once again.

.

.

.

"SAMMY!" Dean was getting frantic. The prints ended at the stack of cars but there was no sign of the kid. Dean was able to climb up the cars and look inside, yelling for his brother come out of hiding. Dean climbed onto the other car and found the liter of kittens. The stack of cars was only 3 cars up but knew Sammy would be too curious for his own good.

"Dad! The kittens are here but no Sam. You think he went outside?" Dean yelled from the top of stack.

"Bobby?! Any prints there?" John yelled at Bobby who was inspecting the ground near the exit of the salvage yard.

"No. He has to be around here. You don' think he's in a trunk?" Bobby yelled at John. All the color from Johns face drained out of him.

"DEAN! Check the engine compartment and trunks!" John yelled and went back at the cars he already checked inside an d began to check inside the trunks. Dean started to bang on the metal, despite the heat coming from them, Dean kept knocking.

"SAMMY!"

.

.

.

…. Sammy grabbed his head again. He woke up to some loud noises around him. And then he heard it. Dean calling for him. "Dean.." Sammy tried to yell but it came out as a whisper. He was tired and hot and so thirsty. His head still felt wet and the metal around him was still hot as ever. He heard Dean again but it was getting farther away. No he was leaving! Sammy turned himself on his back and started to kick with all his might at the side walls.

"Sammy?" Dean heard something. "Dad.. Bobby.. Shhh…"

"Did you find Sam?" John asked.

"Is he there?" Bobby yelled.

"Is he alright?" The questions kept coming and Dean couldn't hear anything.

"Everyone just… shut up!" Dean lost his patience. After the silence he heard the tapping. He went to a stack of cars that had one on top of another and heard the tapping again. He touched the metal car on top and felt the metal vibrate from inside. 'SAMMY!" Dean opened the back seat door and tried to pull the backseats out but they were stuck. Dean placed his ear on the seats. "Sam you in there?"

"De…" He heard his little brother weakly said his name.

"Sammy we are going to get you out! Just hold on." Dean took a breathe of relief but then worried how hot inside the car was. He could only imagine how hot the inside of the trunk was. He exited the car and went towards the trunk. "He's in here!"

John heard Dean and took the screwdriver Bobby had in his hands and moved Dean out of the way. John popped the lock of the trunk. He opened the trunk and his knees started to buckle from under him. Sammy was still kicking at the sides as sweat and blood rolled down his face. "Sammy…." John placed his hand on Sammy's face and felt how hot he was. "Dean! Run to the house and run a bath of cold water… We have to cool him down." Dean nodded, knowing never to question his dad and ran towards the house. John removed his greasy flannel shirt and took off his undershirt. He ripped the shirt in half and wrapped it around his son's bleeding head. Sammy was still kicking but the kicking was getting weaker.

"Sammy.. Its Dad. Stop. You are going to be ok. Wake up for me son.. " John kept his voice calm.

"Daddy?" Sammy opened his eyes and whispered. Sammy could feel something around his head as he tried to push it off.

"Don't. Its helping ok? Come on, we have to get you out of here. Ready?" John reached in and grabbed Sammy. He held him so close to his chest and tight. "Oh my baby…" John climbed down the other car and held his baby tight. Bobby went ahead to see if Dean needed any help as John walked fast back to the house.

"Sry.. Daddy.. Kitten.. Was lost… its hot. Water.. Plz.." Sammy tried to explain but was slowly dozing off again.

"Don't fall asleep Sammy. You hit your head and you can't sleep just yet ok? Dean told me about the zoo. Did you have a good time?" John tried to keep Sammy talking. Which was not hard to do, his son was a talker. Sammy talked about seeing the monkeys and the lions. John entered the house and saw Dean there waiting for him.

"Sammy…" Dean got a good look at his brother. There was so much blood. Dean took a step forward but Bobby held him back.

"Your dad knows what he's doing. Get me the first aid kit that's in the garage." Bobby ordered Dean. Dean could punch Bobby right now for not letting him see Sam but he knew his dad knew what he was doing. Dean grabbed the first aid kit and was told to sit outside the bathroom where his dad and uncle were with Sam.

Dean paced in the living room and panicked when he heard Sam start to cry out for him. Dean wanted to rush in there but was told to wait outside. He covered his ears as Sammy kept yelling for Dean to help. Dean kept pacing and after several minutes it went silent. John came out with Sammy wrapped in a towel and took him in the living room. Dean saw his little brother cleaned up and the cut on his forehead was stitched up. Probably what caused him to cry out, the stitches were hand sewed and probably very painful.

John laid Sammy on the sofa as the towel was his only cover. Dean sat down next to Sammy and ran his fingers through the kids wet hair. "Hey Sammy. You had us all worried." Dean whispered as he blinked away his tears. He didn't want to cry in front of his uncle and especially in front of his dad.

"His temperature back to normal and I stitched him up pretty good. He's going to be fine Dean. He just needs some rest/ Bobby knew it was useless to tell Dean anything. Dean would want to make sure himself and that would be until Sammy wakes up.

"Did he tell you how he got in that trunk?"

"Yea. He tried to save a kitten." Bobby laughed a bit. "But the kitten jumped at him and the back seats I guess were down because he said he fell on his bottom and rolled into the trunk." Dean closed his eyes and wondered what would of happened if they didn't find those footprints.

"Come on John, those kittens are probably hungry and hot. Leave Dean here to watch Sammy a bit."

"You're serious?"

"They meant a lot to Sammy. And they didn't seem feral." Bobby needed to talk to John about this and Dean needed his moment with his little brother right now. John looked at Sammy once again and kissed his baby's forehead. Bobby went to grab a small cardboard box and waited for John to follow him. There was some kittens in need of rescuing.

.

.

.

* * *

_YAY! Sammy fine and kittens are rescued! YAY!. For the record, I used to own a 1981 Chevy El Camino and that thing was such a mess. It always died on me and dripped oil each day. With all that, it always passed smog and ran good when it was running. Once ya turn it off, it wouldn't turn back on until it wanted to. The seats were made out of leather and so hot when you sat on them if it was in the hot sun outside! Burned my tights each time! It was so problematic but it was my first car... Loved it. _

**_Author Notes: Personal Thanks to the following... _**

_Criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak- Thanks! I know how much you love me hurting Sammy.. ;)_

_lizziemarie0529- I hope this is soon then my normal updating speed. hehehe. Oh yes, big bro kicked in and saved the day!_

_twohisglory2002- Thanks! But I am not that mean. I mean theres kittens! I hope you enjoyed the ending! _

_Hummingfox- He does have bad luck doesn't he? Especially me writting him into stories. hehehe. I hope you think this worked out ok._

_Sarah- Sorry, I just love picking on the boy! Here is more... like?_

_samgirl19- I know right but things got better. I think. ;)_

_AND THANK YOU to everyone who put me in alert and fav this story and all those lurkers out there. I see you! Thanks for lurking around me. I concidered all you my stalkers and it feels great! I wish I could thank you all personally but this note is for you all! Thanks! *hugs*_

_Thank you for the reviews and hope more reviews to come! I love them and wonder what you all think! Thanks again for reading and more to come soon! _


End file.
